disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Page
Lilith, better known as Lily, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She debuts, with her only appearance, in the fifth episode of the fourth season. She is portrayed by guest star Nicole Muñoz. History Before First Curse In the Enchanted Forest, a dragon named Maleficent lays an egg that contains her child, guarding it in a cave. Burning all of the surrounding land as her territory, this sends all the inhabitants fleeing, as she places her allies Ursula and Cruella De Vil outside the cave as extra guards. Sometime during this period, Snow White and Prince Charming seek to keep their own unborn child from becoming evil by infusing another vessel, namely Maleficent's child, with darkness. The couple, perceiving the child of a villain would likely be just as bad as her mother, agree to steal the egg so the Apprentice can cast the spell. While still in dragon form, Maleficent is startled awake by the couple's thievery, and after reverting to human form, she pleads for Snow White's mercy. Snow White promises to return the egg once everything is settled, and as she runs off, a devastated Maleficent makes a futile attempt to stop her by throwing a blast at the cave entrance. When presented with the egg, the Apprentice casts a spell to plant darkness in it, and since such darkness will be a danger to this world, he sends it to another world. As a portal opens, the horrified couple look on as the egg hatches, revealing the child's hand, as the infant lets out a cry. Realizing they made a grave mistake, Snow White and Prince Charming try to save the child, but they are blocked by Cruella and Ursula who are attempting to protect the baby from the couple. Cruella and Ursula are then accidentally sucked into the portal along with the baby. In the Land Without Magic, the child is found and placed into an orphanage. Some time later, she is adopted by a man who names her Lilith. During First Curse Despite being adopted into a family, Lily begins feeling invisible and unseen. Deciding to run away from home, she takes her father's credit card and disappears. In Hopkins, Minnesota, she spots a blonde girl, Emma, eyeing a poptart box. When Emma notices her, Lily walks out of the aisle. Realizing the girl is stealing the box, she grabs a shopping cart and covers for Emma just as the blonde is nearly frisked by a store employee. Relieved, Emma expresses gratitude, to which Lily flashes a credit card; instructing her to use this method next time rather than stuffing stolen goods under a jacket. Emma begins leaving, but Lily suggests they team up. After buying food and exiting the store, Lily sees her father racing down the street in his car to haul her home. She escapes with Emma into an alley where they duck for cover. Later, they stop at a nearby lake and have a picnic with their food. Lily learns Emma is originally from a Boston group home and she ran away after realizing no one is going to adopt her. Emma assumes the man from earlier is Lily's social worker, but her new friend hides the truth. Pointing out a house across the lake, Lily explains that it's vacant during the fall season, and she wants to crash there with Emma, who happily agrees. Inside the house, following a video game session, Emma sees a star imprint on Lily's wrist. Lily imagines the star makes herself special, and she then draws a matching one on Emma's wrist. Upon finding a camera, they record themselves goofing off. Growing close, Lily and Emma promise to remain friends no matter what. That night, her father arrives and Emma learns of Lily's lies. While sitting in a car, Lily scribbles down her contact information so Emma can find her once everything blows over and they will run away together. Emma is hurt at her lies, but Lily attests everything she spoke of is real, despite having a family. However, Emma doesn't accept this and walks away, ribbing the star off of her wrist as Lily repeatedly calls after her. Gallery 416Spell1.png|The Apprentice rids Snow's baby of darkness and infuses it into the egg 416Spell2.png|The Apprentice attempts to banish the dark egg lily.jpg|Baby Lily's hand emerges from the egg photo-5.png|Lily saves Emma from being caught shoplifting Lily_Emma_magasin_vol_4x04.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time-4x05-Breaking-Glass-Young-Emma-and-Lily-with-Cora-Graffitti-outside-the-market.jpg image157.jpg|Emma and Lily bond 405Lily.png 405_09.png OUAT-405-Gayby-Emma-750x422.jpg Lily-Once-Upon-A-Time-.jpg OUAT_YOUNG_EMMA.png lil emma.jpg lily cry.jpg 419promo14.jpg 419promo15.jpg Trivia *Her casting call describes her as, "a bright, self-reliant teen who boasts a charming, take-no-prisoners punk exterior and the heart of a secretive, insecure opportunist". http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/10/once-upon-time-episode-405-breaking_77.html *The name Lily is of English origin and comes from the name of the flower, which is a symbol of purity. The word is derived from the Latin word lilium.http://www.behindthename.com/name/lily **However, the latter is terribly ironic, as Lily was cursed with eternal darkness and potential for evil as an infant. References Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Females Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-heroes